


A Pair of Sole

by xtsukki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: A short poem dedicated to the differences between Keith and Prince Lotor.





	A Pair of Sole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Half Galra

 

> Two lone star-crossed fragments,
> 
> of fading flames (left delicate)
> 
> over a dark matter,
> 
> one radiating the visible marks
> 
> one veiling the mystic traits.
> 
>  
> 
> Now colliding, a spark revolve around both,
> 
> over the visible ultra sun
> 
> where the irregular gravity,
> 
> exceeds their different entity,
> 
> as it eclipses and becomes  ** _one_.**

**Author's Note:**

> _trying something a little different (as practice for some stuff in RL)_


End file.
